La foret et le feu
by Ichigo1
Summary: Hiei se fait piègé dans un trou et dans un lieu inconnu. Il va alors découvrir un peuple et un monde, ainsi que la fin de l'espoir qu'il mettait à regagner le monde des ténèbres...


La forêt et le feu.  
  
Le démon de feu sentit un regard posé sur lui. Pas agressif, juste pour voir que lui, Hiei, était là et se portait bien. Tout du moins en apparences. Hiei devinait qui s'était, mais leva tout de même son regard dans les hauteurs des arbres et posa sa question comme l'énergie qu'il ressentait était diffus.  
  
_Qui va là ?  
  
Des feuilles bougèrent, une chevelure de lave apparut.  
  
_C'est Kurama. Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Le démon de feu haussa les épaules et continua son chemin sans rien dire. Il n'aimait pas que l'on se souci de lui. Il fit néanmoins un petit signe de tête, histoire de le rassurer. _ _ _  
  
_HIEI ! _HIEI ? _OU ES TU ? ! _REPOND NOUS HIEI !  
  
Des échos, remontant le fil du rêve du démon de feu, assoupit dans une fosse sombre. Il en souriait lui-même, s'être fait piégé de cette manière. Un immense trou de pierres lisses et rond. Et désormais lui, au fond de ce trou. Parce qu'il s'était battu avant et qu'il était extrêmement fatigué. Parce qu'il n'avait pu faire attention où il allait, où il marchait. Parce qu'il ignorait le lieu dans lequel son adversaire l'avait traîné pour combattre. Combien de temps avait-il passé à dormir afin de récupérer ? Il avait entendu les voix de Yusuké, Kurama, Genkai, Yukina, et même celle de Kuwabara. Mais maintenant le silence avait reprit ces droits. Il constata les dégâts et soupira malgré lui. Une cheville gonflée, résultat de sa chute inattendu. Son sabre semblait inefficace contre la roche étrange. Car Hiei observa cette roche qui lui donnait tant de fil à retordre. Elle était grise et pourtant avait des reflets blanc laiteux. Une telle roche pouvait exister ? Non. Pas dans le monde des humains en tout cas. Mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir emprunté un passage pour le monde des ténèbres ni même pour celui des morts. Juste un changement progressif du décor. Un ciel qui se modifie pour prendre les teintes de verts. Un sol poussiéreux. Et des ruines, toutes en pierres grises. Hiei grogna de dépit et finit par se rendormir, voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se manifeste et vienne le chercher. Peut-être la mort, qui sait ?  
  
_ _ _  
  
C'est un flocon de neige posé sur sa joue qui le réveilla. Un flocon blanc, alors que le ciel était maintenant d'un vert sombre . Un unique flocon. « Yukina. » Cela ne pouvait être que la manifestation de l'inquiétude de sa s?ur. Mais Hiei fit un petit sourire, malgré sa situation désespérée. Yukina. Il songea que cela pouvait être la dernière neige qu'il verrait avant sa mort. « Mon dernier souffle de glace. dernier ? » Yukina, pouvait être en danger. Elle l'appelait peut-être car sa situation était devenu dangereuse. Sa s?ur pouvait avoir besoin de lui. « Je ne dois pas renoncer à sortir de ce trou à rats. Pour Yukina, je fait tout afin de pouvoir la protéger. Je ne peux pas renoncer ! » Le démon de feu se releva soudainement et devint sourd aux douleurs lancinantes de son corps. Persuadé de trouver un moyen il s'acharna sur les murs, afin de créer des prises.  
  
_ _ _  
  
Le temps passa, l'obscurité grandit, et Hiei était toujours au même point de départ. La roche n'était pas naturelle et ses efforts semblaient inutiles. Cette fois, le sommeil devint oppressant. Mais ce sommeil là signifiait la mort, car le froid lui glaçait les os. Lui, un démon de feu. Le ciel était maintenant noir. Hiei poussa un cri de rage et se rejeta en arrière, épuisé. Il resta un moment à contempler ce ciel étrange sous lequel il se voyait partir pour toujours. Il retira son bandeau et laissa son jagan, un troisième ?il au milieu de son front, s'ouvrir et sonder le ciel. Il s'aperçut alors de la présence d'individus venant au trou. Hiei fit le moins de bruit possible, espionnant les paroles qui s'échangeaient. Dans un langage qui lui était inconnu. « Mais.Où suis-je donc à la fin ? » Il opta finalement pour se manifester. _Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Il vit se pencher sur l'ouverture des humains emmitouflés dans des fourrures épaisses. _Pouvez-vous me sortir de là ? Les humains se consultèrent du regard. _Une corde je vous pris. Et il lui fut en effet lancé un bout de corde. Les humains l'aidèrent à remonter à la surface. Reconnaissant et prenant exemple sur son ami Yusuké, Hiei tenta de communiquer amicalement. (KiKaDi OOC majeur ?) Il se désigna par une main sur sa poitrine et articula. _Bonjour je m'appelle Hiei. Vu le silence qui suivit il recommença. _Hiei. Il tendit ensuite son bras vers eux. _Et vous ? L'un des hommes renifla, un autre détourna son regard, un troisième se contenta de le fixer, et le dernier se racla la gorge. « C'est pas gagné. » Songea le Koorime. _Calad éructafel quinonéî. _Heu. _Calad Hiei. Un des hommes fit un signe pour que le démon le suive. « Calad : vient. » Il obeïssa. Entendant déjà les rires de Kuwabara, se moquant de sa fierté. « Même se crétin de Kuwabara me manque. »  
  
_ _ _  
  
Hiei se laissa à la contemplation des murs peints, retraçant l'histoire du peuple humain qui l'avait recueillit. Il parcourut chaque image en traçant chaque motif du doigt, les yeux plissés, murmurant une chanson. Cette même chanson qui lui avait été enseignée par le chef du peuple vert. Cela faisait maintenant près de trois semaines qu'il était parmis eux, apprenant la langue, les coutumes, la chasse, le terrain. _Adjimé fiet lokmaa. « L'arc du ciel et son fils. » _Shuromef, etrilit, meïdaqq es. « L'enfant pour les hommes, le père pour les géants. » _Ten tecq darilmé fasctriu gyran. « L'achèvement du sceau et le feu noir perdu termina. _Dersco terdakjil umylhaa nat. « Sa course sous le toit vert aux soleils rouges. » Hiei leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard intrigué du chef. Ce dernier demanda au démon. _Pourquoi ces larmes ? Hiei se toucha la joue et sentit des perles noires rouler dans sa mains. _La légende me rappel les miens. Le toit vert aux soleils rouges. « Kurama. » _Il n'y a pas de sortie pour se monde à part l'arc fils. Mais celui-ci n'est pas encore né. Lorsque tu te sentiras près pour ne plus être solitaire, nous, le peuple vert, t'accueillerons parmis les nôtres et tu seras avec les tiens. _Merci. Hiei sortit de la hutte à l'atmosphère âcre. « Je ne suis pas près à renoncer à mon passé. Il me reste ma s?ur. Yukina. » Le démon de feu contempla les pierres issus de ces larmes. « Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré. » _Cinq pierres noires. « Je ne peux pas les laisser à la porté de tous le monde. » Hiei entreprit alors de faire le tour du village du peuple vert afin de planter les cinq larmes autour, comme un cercle de protection. Les humains le regardaient faire, intrigués, mais respectueux. Ils avaient vite comprit que l'être avait des dons et pouvait être très susceptible. « Et encore, ils ne m'ont vu que faire quelques étincelles. Ils n'ont pas vu le jagan, ni le dragon. »  
  
_ _ _ Cette nuit, Hiei ne parvenait pas à dormir, se tournant et se retournant sur la branche d'un arbre au milieu du village. Le peuple vert avait pris l'habitude de le voir ici lorsqu'il ne participait pas à leur vie ou bien lorsqu'il n'allait pas chercher une voix possible pour rentrer chez lui. Pourtant, ni le froid, ni le silence ne le gênait. Non, il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise, en sécurité. N'y pouvant plus, Hiei descendit de l'arbre et allait raconter son inquiétude au chef du village quand la meute de chien-loup se réveilla et hurla. Le chef jaillis de sa hutte et faillit bousculer Hiei. _Que se passe-t-il ? _Les chiens ont sentit le danger. Des loups garous approchent du village. Hiei regarda le chef rassembler ses hommes et coordonner la défense. « Loups-garous ? Ca existe encore ? Je sais que leur race a été exterminé dans le Makaï et les dernier sur Terre il y a de cela des siècles. » AAAOUUUUUUUUOOOoooooo. « Ca c'était pas les chiens-loups du village. » Le démon de feu nota que les hommes s'armaient de fourches, de lances et de flèches enflammées. « Si mes souvenirs sont exactes, les loups-garous craignent d'être brûlés. Le pieu dans le c?ur peut les tuer. Mais y a autre chose. Je ne m'en souvient plus. » Les hurlements se rapprochèrent et la tension monta visiblement chez les hommes. Hiei se rapprocha du chef. _Que veulent-ils ? _Manger. Avec le froid, et le manque de gibier dans les monts, ils sont attirés. _Comment les tuer ? _Comme avec les animaux. Il faut viser le c?ur, la gorge. _Hn. L'un des loups-garous se présenta devant le rempart. « Mais pardessus tout, un loup garou. » Un flèche le fit reculer dans l'ombre. « A une capacité à se régénérer extraordinaire qui a trois failles. » Hiei pouvait voir les yeux briller dans le noir. « Un : le c?ur. » Il pouvait maintenant deviner leurs silhouettes. « Deux : la gorge. » Il ne manquait plus qu'un signe de départ. « Trois : le sortilège de feu . » Hiei repensa aux larmes enterrées autour du village en cercle. Alors il se souvint d'une leçon de Yukina sur une barrière de protection de glace qui se réalisait en enterrant des larmes de filles des glaces dans le sol. « Est-ce que cela pourrait fonctionner avec mes larmes ? Yukina, que faut- il que je fasse ? » Le temps semble s'être arrêté. « Il me faut prier. D'une vraie prière, pour ceux auxquels je tiens. » Alors le jaganshi alla au centre du village, les mains rejoints juste sous son menton, murmurant une chanson que Yukina lui avait apprise. Une chanson de sa mère. Et au moment où les loups se décidèrent à attaquer, ils furent repoussés par du feu surgissant de nul part. Après plusieurs tentatives, les loups garous renoncèrent à poursuivre et partirent, laissant les villageois pantois devant se miracle. Hiei sut que ses larmes s'étaient évaporées et, le calme revenant en lui, il s'assoupit, rêvant de Yukina, Yusuké Kurama Genkaï, Bôtan et même de Kuwabara.  
  
_ _ _  
  
Le lendemain une surprise l'attendait. Au pied de l'arbre, les villageois avaient déposés une tunique à sa taille en fourrure blanche et une cape de même facture. Il resta interdit devant cela, ne sachant comment se comporter. Finalement c'est une petite fille à peine aussi grande que lui qui vint. _Bonjour Hiei. _Bonjour Salia. _C'est pour toi. Elle désigna les vêtements près de l'arbre et continua. _Tu nous a épargné un assaut des garous alors le peuple vert te remercie ainsi. J'ai hâte que tu soit l'un des notre Hiei. Devient un homme vert rapidement, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais devenir ta compagne. Hiei souleva un sourcil et fit un petit sourire. _Je remercie le peuple vert pour cette attention. Cependant, petite Salia, je ne peux pas encore faire partie des votre car mon c?ur est lié à quelqu'un. _Oh.Elle s'appelle comment ? _C'est ma s?ur. Et je ne peux prononcer son nom. _Alors tu n'as pas de compagne ? _Heu, .en effet. _Je serais patiente. Et la petite humaine s'échappa avant qu'il n'ai put ajouté quoi que se soit. « Pour ne pas m'entendre la contredire. Elle veut y croire. »  
  
_ _ _  
  
Deux autres semaines s'écoulèrent.  
  
_HIEI ! Ce dernier sursauta en entendant son nom. Derrière son dos, il le sentait, se trouvait Yusuké Kuwabara et Kurama. Tout le village sortit de sa hutte pour voir les étrangers courir pour rejoindre le démon de feu. _Hn. _Ca fait plus d'un mois que l'on te cherche ! Yukina et Botan se font un sang d'encre ! Yusuké faisait de grands gestes. Kurama faisait un sourire tout en rajoutant. _Kuwabara a trouvé le passage qui permet de passer de la Terre à ce monde. _Ouais. Mais ne va pas croire que ce passage restera tel quel. Koema est au courant et le fermera bientôt. On a juste le temps de te récupérer. Hiei hocha la tête et alla voir le chef. Il conversa avec lui, tandis que les trois détectives étaient déboussolés. _Kurama, c'est un dialecte du Makai ? _Non. Je ne le connais pas. _On est où au fait ? _Dans une Terre parallèle. Le passage est une aberration que les instances célestes cherchaient depuis très longtemps pour le fermer. _Ah, Hiei a terminé. Le démon de feu salua silencieusement le peuple vert et s'arrêta juste avant de sortir du village. _Hiei ? demanda Yusuké. Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il se tourna et marcha vers une jeune humaine qui pleurait. Celle-ci ne versa plus de larmes. _Salia, te voilà bientôt une jeune femme belle. Je ne reviendrais pas. Je suis sur qu'il y a quelqu'un parmis les tiens qui souhaiterait te rendre heureuse, et moi je ne le pourrais jamais. Kuwabara croisa les bras. _Y dis quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à lire dans son esprit. La jeune humaine lui répondit. _Je sais et rien ne pourra y changer. Je.te souhaite de vivre heureux auprès de ta s?ur. _Salia.je ne t'oublierais jamais. Tu as désormais une place dans mon c?ur, à coté de ma s?ur. Toi, ma petite protectrice. Alors Hiei caressa sa joue et l'embrassa. Yusuké et Kuwabara sursautèrent et devinrent muets. Kurama, lui, n'empecha pas un éclair de colère traverser ses yeux mais il s'abstint de dire quoi que se soit. Puis Hiei quitta définitivement le village, accompagné du salut des chiens- loups.  
  
_ _ _  
  
Kurama marchait rapidement dans la foret, feignant l'indifférence au fait que Hiei le suivait. _Kurama. Attend. Le yokho stoppa soudainement. _Quoi ? Lâcha -t-il d'un ton rogue. Hiei soupira intérieurement, repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Yusuké auparavant. « _ Kurama ne dit plus un mot depuis que nous sommes revenu de la Terre alternative. Tu sais pourquoi Hiei ? _Hn. _Moi, je crois que c'est par rapport à toi. Tu devrais lui parler. _Hn. _Hiei. Fait le sinon je dis à Kuwabara que tu es le frère de Yukina. BAF ! » En fait, Hiei avait collé un coup de poing à Yusuké et s'était éclipsé immédiatement. _Je veux te parler. _Moi pas. Et le yokho continua sa marche. _Explique moi pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien. C'en fut trop pour Kurama qui plaqua soudainement Hiei contre un arbre. Il prononça syllabe par syllabe tout en se rapprochant du démon, affichant de la colère. _Tu veux savoir ? C'est plutôt à toi de me dire pourquoi tu veux savoir. Hiei n'arrivait pas à se dégager doucement de l'emprise de la plante. Il ne voulait pas utiliser le feu contre son ami. _Parce que je t'aime. Et il baissa la tête, attendant de mourir. Mais comme rien ne venait, il la releva lentement, pour voir le yokho immobile. Ce dernier murmura à peine. _Idiot.Et moi qui étais jaloux de cette humaine. La plante délivra Hiei, tandis que le yokho dévorait des yeux le démon sans oser le moindre mouvement. Hiei ne s'embarrassa pas et attrapa les lèvres de Kurama. Il ferma les yeux et sentit le renard l'entourer de ses bras. _Nous, les yokhos, pouvons nous montrer extrêmement possessifs. _Que tu le soit ne me dérange pas. Moi aussi, je suis possessif. _Vraiment ? Le ton amusé fit rouvrir les yeux du démon. Il pouvait voir Kurama le désirer et lui lancer comme un défi. Il opta pour le relever. _Tu vas voir.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
